Look at me, Liam !
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Stiles et Liam se retrouvent tous seuls dans les vestiaires, une confrontation naît entre les deux et se finit de manière plus au moins surprenante. "A quoi tu joues avec moi, hein?" "Alors Stiles depuis quand tu te retiens ?"


**Hello à tous ! Je suis de retour avec un petit OS du monde Teen Wolf donc Disclaimer à Jeff Davis. En passant, pour ceux qui aiment aussi l'univers de Harry Potter, j'ai commencé un crossover HP/TW où les personnages de TW sont à Poudlard. Je vous invite à aller le voir.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

Look at me, Liam !

Stiles était effondré, littéralement effondré. Il s'était mis à fond durant l'entrainement diaboliquement épuisant et heureusement que ses efforts ont portés ses fruits, Stiles aurait carrément pété un câble sinon. Le jeune homme avait fait quatre tours de plus que les autres pour défouler ses pulsions sous le regard bouche-bé du coach. Les autres joueurs étaient sidérés et contents de ce changement incroyable de la part d'un des plus vieux de l'équipe de lacrosse.

Stiles salua d'un vif salut de la main le coach et partit au pas de course en direction des vestiaires. Il s'effondra sur le banc ds qu'il eut fermé la porte, un sourire plein de fierté sur le visage. Il souffla doucement avant de se relever, l'hyperactif enleva son pull et se massa les épaules avant d'ouvrir son casier. Il sortit ses affaires, se posa sur le banc de nouveau. Il saisit son téléphone pour voir si son application indiquait de nouveaux meurtres mais il n'avait que des messages du groupe de classe ou de son père lui demandant ce qu'il voulait manger ce soir.

Il répondit brièvement une pizza sans remarquer qu'une douche était occupée pas loin de lui, Stiles pensait être le dernier joueur encore dans les vestiaires. Stiles se changea en deux-trois mouvements et allait enfiler son sweat quand il sentit une présence humaine proche de lui. Il poussa la porte du casier et tomba sur Liam, le bêta de son meilleur ami. Le jeune loup-garou blond avait la peau parsemé de perles d'eau et leur proximité lui coupa le souffle. Stiles recula instinctivement en arrière, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Hey, Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh... j'ai couru encore un peu après vous alors me voilà !

La gorge de l'humain était soudainement très sèche et il peinait à s'expliquer. Liam s'adossa à la rangée de casiers, un petit rictus malin en coin. Stiles finit par enfiler son sweat, évitant le regard brûlant du plus jeune. Il ferma son casier sans faire attention au loup-garou et prit son sac. Il allait partit quand Liam lui attrapa le bras.

\- T'es stressé, pourquoi ?

Le ton qu'utilisait le lycéen faisait clairement comprendre au fils du Shérif que c'était totalement ironique comme question, qu'il savait déjà la réponse. Stiles balbutia des mots sans queue ni tête avant de fermer les yeux une seconde, il voulait absolument quitter les vestiaires avant que le pire arrive. Pire n'était pas vraiment ce que Stiles aurait pu décrire mais bon, sur le moment, il ne voulait pas rester ici mais juste fuir loin de l'école. Mais fuir était preuve de lâcheté et il ne l'était pas. Stiles regarda fermement le jeune ado en face de lui et lui déclara:

\- Regarde-moi, Liam ! A quoi tu joues avec moi, hein ? Tu veux quoi, tu cherches quoi ?

Le ton montait et il ne voulait pas perdre patience. Liam pencha la tête sur le côté, plutôt satisfait de la réaction de Stiles et se mit juste en face du brun.

\- Oui, je te regarde.

La chaleur montait aussi maintenant, Stiles eut de plus en plus de peine à garder son regard sur Liam, il aurait bien aimé observer ses chaussures que les yeux brillants du loup-garou. Ce petit cherchait vraiment les problèmes, et on cherchait pas un Stiles à bout et refoulé.

\- Tu sais quoi, Liam ? Si tu me fais pas d'explications plus claires, je me barre sur le champ et je dirais à Scott que t'as vraiment un problème avec moi. Et là, tu auras pas juste moi à craindre, tu auras ton chef de meute à qui te méfier.

Les menaces prononcées, aucune réaction de Liam. Stiles secoua la tête, fatigué de la conversation inutile. Il reprit route vers la porte de sortie quand cette fois-ci, quand Liam le prit le bras, ce fut par une poigne douce mais ferme. Il se retourna vers lui mais Stiles ne put dire quoi que ce soit en vue des lèvres du plus jeune sur les siennes. Son coeur battant plus vite que possible, l'hyperactif brun tenta de trouver une raison à cette action mais son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, il ne bougeait plus non plus. Le silence régnait en maître en dehors de ses battements cardiaques affolés. Stiles avait devant lui un jeune homme bien certain de lui et détestait se sentir inférieur en toute situation. Stiles réfléchit en un quart de seconde, attrapa les poignets de Liam et colla ce dernier contre le casier, ainsi Stiles dominait le loup d'une demi-tête. Liam était troublé et craignait d'avoir commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie quand:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Dunbar ? Tu crois pouvoir dominer un humain parce que tu es un loup? Tu crois avoir le dessus sur moi ?

Stiles souriait à présent, il relâcha le plus jeune qui fixait son camarade de lacrosse plein de surprise. Le brun attrapa la nuque de Liam et l'embrassa sans laisser le loup-garou ajouter un mot de plus. Etonné serait un euphémisme pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait le joueur de lacrosse, il avait carrément arrêté de respirer et Stiles le sentait, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il se sépara du corps inactif de Liam, les yeux tremblants du lycanthrope fixaient le plus vieux. Non, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que Stiles réagisse comme cela. Non, il n'aurait même pas cru qu'il se passerait un autre baiser. Il pensait plus à une confrontation verbale, une sacrée remontée pour lui et des gifles sarcastiques. Pas de baiser, pas de lèvres collées contre les siennes, rien de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait été pris de court et en était choqué. Il entrouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à riposter mais Stiles posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, un air complexe sur son visage pâle parsemé de grains de beauté.

\- Tu devrais ne pas ouvrir ta bouche sinon je trouverai un moyen pour que tu ne puisses pas parler, lui apprit le plus vieux avec un regard atrocement attirant, des mèches folles lui barrant les yeux.

-...

-Merci de bien respecter ma demande, mon petit loup !

Liam s'irrita du surnom mais obéit à l'exigence de Stiles. Il se colla le plus possible à la paroi du casier pour s'éloigner de lui, il se sentait les battements cardiaques de ce dernier et il était clair que Stiles avait été sincère. Liam ne savait pas si Stiles avait aimé l'embrasser, il avait encore du mal avec ce genre de choses.

\- J'adore garder tout sous contrôle, comme toi sauf que moi je l'ai maintenant, chantonna Stiles au Bêta de Scott.

\- J'ai aussi envie de contrôler, finit par dire Liam en se décollant du casier et poussait de la main le torse de l'humain de la meute.

\- Je le sais, sourit Stiles.

Le silence prit place et Liam analysa Stiles. Et il le comprit, il sut que Stiles avait aimé l'embrasser et quand c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé. Petite chose qui lui faisait avoir l'avantage désormais. Liam reprit le contrôle, son rictus de vainqueur s'afficha sur sa face d'angelot. Stiles arqua un sourcil.

\- Alors Stiles, depuis quand tu te retiens ?

\- Je me retiens depuis que tu ne sais pas cacher ce que tu veux vraiment.

Eh, merdre! pensa Liam. Il avait compris ses sentiments et ce n'était pas du temps au programme du loup-garou blond.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que mes alliés de la meute aux oreilles surnaturelles ne m'auraient pas dit que leur camarade lycanthrope cachait un secret me concernant?

\- Fait chier !

\- Pas de vulgarité, rit Stiles. Et puis, c'est cool d'avoir des vérifications alors que je voulais te dévancer.

La nouvelle fut fracassante pour le jeune étudiant blond qui ouvrit grand les yeux tellement il était sous le choc. Le résultat plut beaucoup à Stiles, un sourire ravissant sur son visage. Liam se sentait tout penaud, sans autre défense que la force physique mais il ne voulait pas l'attaquer alors il baissa les yeux comme pour prouver la victoire de l'hyperactif. Stiles se rapprocha une seconde fois du louveteau et fondit sur ses lèvres. Les mains sur les hanches du loup-garou, il embrassa passionnément Liam. Il laissa ses pulsions sortir de lui et Liam fit de même, il répondit au baiser de Stiles, une main posée sur le dos du frère de coeur de Scott.

Stiles et Liam se sourirent tous les deux complices, chacun avec son propre rictus. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, leur coeur battant follement dans leur poitrine. Liam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles et celui-ci observa avec douceur ses traits du visage et ses yeux magnifiques. Liam le remarqua et l'embrassa sans crainte.

Oui, Stiles pouvait clairement remercier la meute pour leurs infos.

 **End, je vais laisser ses deux mignons tous les deux. Je shippe principalement du STEREK, THIAM, SCILES OU STACKSON. Mais je me suis tenté à écrire un Stiles/Liam, je les trouve mignons dans ce petit récit, vous pensez la même chose ? J'aimerai bien que vous me disiez quel couple de Teen Wolf vous aimez, comme ça je pourrais peut-être écrire dessus.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
